Corruption
by Kemious
Summary: In Yamada Hanatarou Momo see herself. Yet she can't help but want to destroy him
1. Infection

Disclaimer: Bleach = Tite ,Kemious = poor.

A/N: Eh Been putting this off for months. Enjoy slightly crazy Momo. And no this isn't a one shot cause If it was then it'd be in Clipboard.

As Hinamori stares at Hanatarou, she realizes she hates the boy.

Its odd a foreign feeling that she's only felt a handful of times, but its unmistakable. There is no doubt that she completely and utterly hates him. Its a hatred that he truly doesn't deserve. He has done nothing wrong, other than attend to her and her every whim since she woken up from Aizen's betrayal. He's been nothing but nice and sincere, treated her with the utmost respect unlike the others who look at her as though she's a being to be pitied. So why does she hate him, its a question she asks herself knowing the answer all to very well.

But thats not the question that she needs to ask herself. The why is something that is very easily answered, but the when is what she ponders about. Its not as though she's always hated him. No, while she knew of his existence before she had never put any substance behind it before. He simply wasn't a factor in her life. There wasn't any reason for her to hate him. So when did she start to hate him?

"Ah Fuku-taicho is everything okay?"

His voice is full of genuine concern . While she's heard the same question time and time again from the other medics, its not rehearsed like everyone else. Its genuine concern for her well being. There is no intone of pity, no hidden motives. The words can be taken as nothing more than their base values..

She smiles at him. Its false, phony, fake unlike own his genuineness she can only replay with falsities. Its a smile that she's practiced since waking up. It has no flaws. Its capable of convincing those who know her the most; Shiro and Rangiku. She has no problem tricking someone who has only know her no more than two weeks.

He smiles and the purity and unadulterated nature of it hurts. Its a smile that radiates innocents. A smile that she can never replicate.

Ah. It comes to her quickly and she remembers when and with the when uncovered she can reveal the why.

The feelings began exactly twelve days ago, on the fourth day since she awoke from the semi coma she had been in. She remembers it now very well as though it was no more than a second ago. He had smiled that same smile. A smile full of joy and innocents. It was a smile that had all the traits that she would never have again.

It had not been a smile directed at her at the time. Rather one directed at his captain. Perhaps she had praised him for not messing up for once, maybe she had told a joke. The reason didn't matter, but that had been the first moment that she had felt the constant heat that warmed her mind when ever see saw him. It had taken her a while at first. To know what the heat had been. She wasn't used to it , but had finally figured it out when she realized the same exact heat burned when ever she pictured Ichimaru or Aizen.

In him she saw herself. Or rather what had been what she had been before it all.

She envied him. Foolishly idolizing the being in white, doing everything to meet her expectations. Innocent, unstained by the wickedness around him, naïve and ignorant. Everything that she hated about the person she used to be.

She wanted to break him. Not to save him from himself. No, Unohana would never betray him like Aizen had betrayed her. Unohana was too good.

The desire was born from the simple fact she wanted to see him broken. Reduced to the same empty person that she herself had been forced to become. She wanted to break him the same way Aizen broke her.

"Ah thank you.... Um Yamada-san." She smiled truthfully this time. "Actually I'm feeling pretty good today. I feel like I've woken up from a dream." She announced. "Um do you think it would be to much trouble to call Unohana-san."

Nodding Hanatarou rushed out of the room in search of his captain. It had been a break through. Before today she spoken. Just addressing people with hollow looks and smiles. Perhaps there was hope that she could recover.

The smile turned wicked as Hanatarou disappeared into the hallway yelling for his captain. Rather than wish him broken. She was going to break him herself. Exactly the same way Aizen had broken her. She would take him away from his precious Unohana, make him depend on her and take it all away in a flash, leaving him the same way she had been left and she knew exactly how to go about it.

"Enjoy it all Yamada-san, cause soon you won't have anything left." Today was the start of it all.

E/N: Why am I writing this when I just wrote a new chapter of Chronicles of a Catboy. Why am I not writing a new chapter of Chronicles of a Catboy or Clipboard. Cause I can. Cause the plot bunny is annoying me. Cause I don't get enough reviews in comparison to hits. Expect a new chapter sometime after the next chapter of Chronicles of a Catboy. And if you liked this check that out if you didn't then still check it out. Hmm. I noticed that many of my titles begin with C.


	2. Taint

A/N: I could give tons of excuses , but really you deserve better though admittedly it wasn't all my fault work plus missing power cord did slow it down. Expect another chapter much sooner. Ah the wonders of actually having a Beta. You can thank FireNerbil for the improved grammer and better flow. At three a.m. the ideas flow seem to flow almost magically. However grammer has never been my strong point and being up at 3am does very little to improve it. So once again thank you!

They have no trust in her.

It's painfully easy to see. Her wounds have long since healed, yet she's still unable to leave. They tell her that the wound isn't completely healed, that she needs rehabilitation. They're lying, not a single one can look her in the eyes as they utter the false pretenses of her false imprisonment. Eyes that were once laced with pity and remorse are now glazed and hardened with suspicion and fear. Even Shiro can't look her in the eye anymore, afraid that he'll discover something that he doesn't want to find. Of course, it's all false. Of course.

She'd been tossed away. She was nothing more than a puppet. A puppet that no longer served its purpose as plaything for an unforgiving puppeteer. Destined to end up in the garbage. A fate that she, by some miracle, managed to escape. The fact that she still lived was no more than a miscalculation on Aizen's part. The sole miscalculation he made. At one point she had been unsure if she was grateful for it or not.

At first there had been nothing but anger at the fact that it had been her. Her of all people that they suspected. The one that had been the most thoroughly betrayed. For a moment she lost control over her Reiatsu, filling the room with its overwhelming force. The nurse who was attending to her not more than half minute ago chocked on the wave that far exceeds her own,

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, what is the problem?"

She inhaled sharply, surprised at the sudden intrusion. The voice belongs to Unohana, and she instantaneously regained control over her Reiatsu. Surprisingly, Hanatarou is right beside her.

"I'm sorry …. Taicho... nightmare..." She shakily lets out "It was Aizen-taicho... he..." She breaks into a round of tears not finishing the sentence. There is no need to finish. The words Aizen in itself explains everything.

Smiling, motherly, Unohana consoles her. Slowly the sobs die down and Hinamori's breathing is regular again.

"Hanatarou." their relationship is close enough that no awkwardness exists when she calls him by his first name. It's the same relationship that Hinamori once had with her own captain. Rather, she had been under the illusion she'd had the same relationship. "Please attend to Hinamori-fukutaicho's needs while I take care of Kimidori-san."

"Yes taicho." He proudly salutes as Unohana nods in understanding and departs from the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Fuku-taicho, are you alright?" It's a stupid question. There is no way that she can be alright with everything that's happened to her. She wants to yell at that him, unload everything on her and watch him crumble under the weight. She stops. She had to be patient. All that she'd get would be nothing more than instant gratification that he'd get over in a day or two. She wanted to make it so he never looked at anything the same way again.

That's when realizes that she can use the fact no one trustes her as her greatest weapon.

Smiling sadly, she begins to speak. She starts to lay the foundation down. "You know, Yamada-san, everyone thinks I'm still loyal to Aizen." She sniffs. She can already see his response as his eyes widen and predicts it perfectly as he moves right into her trap.

"No! Fuku-taicho that can't be true." He protestes, flailing his arms wildly. "I'm sure there many people who still trust you."

She shakes her head sadly. "No, Yamada-san. Rangiku, Kira, Abarai and even Shiro won't look me in the eye . They think I'm going to betray them." She fakes another bout of crying. Perfectly shifting the hapless seventh seat into her trap. " I just don't think I can live like this. There's no one I can depend on." She covers her face with both hands, but it's not to catch to catch tears. Rather catch the sinister smile that creeps on her lips as steps in to the trap.

"I trust you, fukutaicho." He says softly at first and then repeats more loudly, to not only convince himself but to reassure her. "I trust you." His face is dead set serious. Something so unlike his usual self. She sees all of this through the cracks between her fingers and her smile just won't leave.

After a moment she sniffles several times finally able to kill the smile. "You do, Yamada-san?" Of course he did. There was never a doubt in her mind that he would, but for all intents and purpose she had to play this role properly. That is the reason why she licks her palms and runs them up her cheeks, creating the image of a teary facade. "Thank you!"

She clasps his hands in hers, eyes shinning showing her gratitude. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me!" He blushes sheepishly at the contact and complements.

"Uh... I'll go see if Unohana-taicho needs any help with Kimidor-san." He mutters as he closes the door and scurries out of the room.

She waits several moments until she can no longer hear his foot steps, before her eyes fall. Disgusting. Even though it was all necessary it did little to alleviate her disgust at having to act that way for someone like him. Walking to the bathroom she turned the tap to the hottest, trying to burn away the taint.

E/N:The ending was a bit weak, but I'm satisifed with pretty much everything else


End file.
